Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compressed air breathing apparatus comprising a base plate, at least one compressed air bottle that is detachably mounted to said base plate using a fastening strap and an additional fixing device and has a high-pressure fitting with a pressure reducer connected to it, and a respirator fitting.
Such compressed air breathing apparatuses are used by people who have to be in toxic, low-oxygen, or otherwise hazardous atmospheres and are usually exposed to high physical strain. For example, fire fighters are equipped with such compressed air breathing apparatuses when fighting fires. The multitude of movements a fire fighter must perform when equipped with a compressed air breathing apparatus does not only require firm fit of the base plate strapped to the wearer's back, but also of the compressed air bottle that is detachably mounted to said base plate, or even multiple compressed air bottles of various sizes as may be required, so that the respective person will not be restricted in movement while performing his/her dangerous job, or exposed to extra risk caused by loosely fitting compressed air bottles. In addition, it is often vital in such risky jobs to be able to mount the compressed air bottle to the base plate or replace it fast and easily. This is all the more important when multiple compressed air bottles are equipped and have to be held in a stable position at the base plate throughout the job. In known designs of compressed air breathing apparatuses, the pressure reducer is rigidly mounted to the base plate while the compressed air bottle is held at the base plate by its connection to the pressure reducing valve and an additional fastening strap that is connected to the upper section of the base plate. It therefore takes considerable time to mount or replace a compressed air bottle. However, when multiple compressed air bottles that may even differ in shape and size are to be mounted to the base plate, complex tee and/or angular fittings have to be inserted between the pressure reducer and each compressed air bottle to connect said bottles to the pressure reducer and mount them to the base plate. At the same time, mounting or replacing compressed air bottles becomes more complicated or takes longer. Moreover, the pressure reducer via which said compressed air bottle is to be fastened to the base plate may come loose or be placed at an inappropriate position for mounting the compressed air bottle(s) required so that these cannot be fastened safely, or not be mounted at all.